


Happy Father’s Day!

by honestchick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Oblivious Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: It's Father's Day...ok? Is that supposed to mean something for Tony?





	Happy Father’s Day!

Tony is in bed, not wanting to get up from bed. He doesn’t feel like doing anything, he’ll most likely just stay in bed. Tony looks up at the ceiling and sighs. He hopes he doesn’t have any meetings, he doubts it.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, are there any meetings scheduled today?” Tony tiredly asks.

“No, boss. There are no scheduled meetings plus it is Father’s Day so nothing is scheduled,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

Huh, it is? He didn’t even know that day still existed, he had a fucked up dad so he never celebrated or paid no attention to it.  Doesn’t matter, that means he gets to rest. He turns over and takes a deep breath, ready to go back to sleep.

“Master Stark, will you not be doing anything today?” F.R.I.D.A.Y questions. Tony turns back, confused now.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks.

“It’s Father’s Day, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y says.

“I’m sorry, am I missing something? Am I father? Because I wasn’t informed,” Tony replies.

“I know sir but sometimes you can be a father to someone you aren’t blood related to,” F.R.I.D.A.Y hints. “You can care and love them like a father.” Tony is still confused.

“You are malfunctioning, I’ll fix you later,” Tony says, still not getting F.R.I.D.A.Y’s hints at all. Peter visits Tony whenever he can. If  he’s out doing patrol, he sometimes thinks of visiting Tony. He sometimes comes with small snacks for Tony or not. F.R.I.D.A.Y loves when Peter comes over because she can sense a change in her boss’ behavior. He’s more outgoing and happy when Peter is around. She’s glad Peter comes more when Pepper and Tony broke their engagement off, he was heartbroken. He’s alone now but Tony doesn’t feel that alone when Peter visits. Tony is slowly dozing off when he hears loud footsteps.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, is there someone here?” Tony asks in high alert. No response. _Shit, there’s an intruder. There’s probably a break in!_ Tony thinks to himself. He’s about to call his suit but the door slams open, revealing an excited Peter Parker.

“Mr. Stark, why are you in bed still!?” Peter asks.

“I apologize boss; I was leading Mr. Parker to your room. He didn’t know where to go,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs.

“Oh, ok. Wait, how did you get in?” Tony asks.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y let me in. Again, Mr. Stark why are you in bed?” Peter asks, jumping on the bed. Tony groans in pain when Peter sits on his stomach.

“Kid, get off me,” Tony says. Peter moves. “I’m here because I don’t have anything to do.”

“Um, that’s a lie! I’m here and it’s Father’s Day!” Peter says and he starts jumping on the bed. Tony chuckles at the boy’s adrenaline and then he’s confused. Wait, father’s day?

“Wait, Pete…” He gets cuts off by Peter pulling him off the bed.

“So, I was thinking we go out for ice cream. Oh, pancakes! I can make it, but it’s afternoon now…so we should have lunch. But we can have pancakes for lunch too if you want? It’s your day. What do you want to do?”  Peter says looking up at Tony. Tony’s heart melts when he sees Peter look at him like…he’s something special. He doesn’t understand why Peter puts up with him. Peter will leave him like Pepper and everyone else.

“You sure you want to spend your day with me?” Tony asks.

“Of course, now pick you want to do,” Peter replies with a reassuring smile. Tony smiles back and nods ok.

“How about we order us some pizza and watch some movies?” Tony suggests.

“If that’s what you want, but can we please get ice cream also?” Peter asks. Tony chuckles.

“Yes, we can. Now go wait for me so I can get dressed into something more casual,” Tony tells him.

“Mr. Stark, don’t be ridiculous. You don’t have to change; you can stay in that clothing. It’s just me,” Peter replies. Tony smiles, shaking his head. _Yeah, kid. It’s just you,_ Tony thinks.

“Alright, come on.  F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony asks.

“Already ordered you and Mr. Parker’s usual,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. They head down to the lounge room and start watching some movies.

~

Tony and Peter finish the last of their pizzas, laughing at the funny scene in the movie _Grown Ups._ Tony turns and sees Peter with a smile, watching the TV. Just seeing Peter happy makes him happy. Peter turns and sees Tony looking at him. His face is turned quickly in concern.

“Mr. Stark, are you ok?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony replies waving his hand. “Just wondering what kind of ice cream to get, I have multiple kinds in the freezer.” Peter’s eyes brighten more if that’s possible but doesn’t matter. It makes Tony’s day.

“Oh, do you have chocolate ice cream?” Peter asks.

At the end of the night, Peter is slowly dozing off in a middle of another movie, chocolate ice cream around the edge of his mouth. Tony smirks, grabbing a napkin wiping the chocolate off. Peter opens his eyes more.

“Sleep, kid. I’ll let your Aunt May know you are staying the night and I’ll drop you off tomorrow afternoon,” Tony informs. Peter nods ok. He then hugs Tony tightly.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Peter says softly. Tony smiles and hugs him back.

“Thank you…son,” Tony replies. He pulls away and Peter lays back down on the couch. Peter dozes off.  Tony lays a blanket on top of Peter and kisses the top of his head softly. He turns the movie off.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you let Peter’s aunt know…” F.R.I.D.A.Y cuts him off. “On it boss, I already informed her and she replied, **Stark, next time let me know ahead of time! You are lucky, school ended last week**.”

“Tell her that I apologize for not letting her know ahead of time and can you remind me next time to inform the aunt ahead of time?” Tony says.

“Of course, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. He lies down across from Peter.

“And F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony calls.

“Yes, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y says.

“I know now that you weren’t malfunctioning. You were right,” Tony states, looking at Peter’s sleeping form. “I guess… I guess I am a father.”

“Indeed, you are. Happy Father’s day,” F.R.I.D.A.Y tells him with a cheery tone. Tony smiles and falls asleep, glad Peter came.


End file.
